


Jerry and Gary vs Star the evil cat

by Star_Swirls15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Star is evil in this story, a gift for a cool cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Swirls15/pseuds/Star_Swirls15





	Jerry and Gary vs Star the evil cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesslyromanticshippertrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/gifts).



One evening, just a regular day in Townsville, there was a couple, called Gary and Jerry.They have been dating for 4 years now.It was dinner time and Jerry was cooking spaghetti for his lover."Dinner is ready!" Jerry said. "Oh yum what is it?" Jerry walked up to Gary and right about when he was going to set the plate in the table, he trips and spills it all on Gary. "OMG I'm so sorry!" "That's okay!" Gary grabbed a handful and threw it at his partner. "Now we're both messy!" Jerry wipes spaghetti sauce from his face and chucks it at Gary’s face as he tries to get up.They wipe themselves off and head off to the living room and watch football. This time Gary gets up and gets then a snack, all tags left is a bucket of ice cream so they decide to eat that. 19 minutes into ice cream and chill and they hear the doorbell ring. "I'll go get it" Gary goes answers the door and sees a package at his feet."Did we order something?" " No, not that I know of, why?" Jerry replied."Be-because.." Before he could finish his sentence, there was a strange red portal appears. A strange figure emerges in a dark cloak and cats ears. “You too must separate now or be cursed for all eternity!!” With that the figure rushes back into the portal and it shuts as quick as a wink.


End file.
